Secrets and Myths
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Tsukushi Makino is a normal high school student who discovers a fatal fact. Tsukasa is anything but normal. But what happens when he ends up falling for her? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1 Vampire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters. I don't own Hana Yori Dango either. The only thing I own is the plot.

**Summary: **Tsukushi Makino is a normal high school student who discovers a fatal fact. Tsukasa is anything but normal. But what happens when he ends up falling for her?

Tsukushi walks down the halls of Eitoku taking a normal pace. She briefly remembers the flash of Tsukasa's teeth. Either he has really sharp teeth, or he is different. Tsukushi couldn't find the words to describe this scene. When he saw her gazing upon his teeth, it looked as if he were nervous, or as if he were hiding something. But words could definitely not describe this.

She stops in front of the emergency staircase and opens the door a little bit more swiftly than usual. Her friend Rui Hanazawa, has a smile plastered onto his face as she walks down to where he is.

"Hey." he says while whistling and gazing up at the soft clouds above them. "Hi, I saw something really strange today. Tsukasa has super sharp teeth. Have you ever noticed that?" she asks him while closing her eyes to take in the gentle breeze for a brief moment. "Yeah, of course I would. He's my best friend." Rui says while chuckling in what seemed to her like he is nervous. "Oh. But is there anything, you know, unusual about him?" she asks hesitantly. "Nope. Or at least not that I know of." Rui says while his gaze is glued on the ground. "Okay, that is all I wanted to know. But I got to go now." she lies. "Okay, see you later." he says while waving.

On the way home, Tsukushi grows more and more curious about him. 'What is he, is he a mortal he looks kind of immortal in a way. As if he is like a monster, or a vampire or something'. The thoughts are puzzling her more and more, as she grows a need to know what this means. Right as she is about to get to her house, she sees **_him_**.

Right in front of Tsukushi's face is Tsukasa. But the picture of him in front of her is dreadful. He is sucking the life out of a girl whom she doesn't know. Blood lies everywhere, and she is now aware of what he is. He's no doubt about it, a vampire. She notices that he is gasping for breath. Tsukushi is frozen as her house is straight forward, but either way he would still notice her. What would he do if he saw her? Would he kill her?

**Changing to Tsukushi POV:**

I stand there unable to move, at the worst of times. I need to go home, and walk forward. But if I do, he'll no doubt about it, notice me. What will I do? Just when I decide to ignore the fact that he'll see me and walk forward, he notices me. There is a demonic expression on his face. Uh-oh, not good at all Tsukushi. Why didn't you move sooner. He starts to walk closer to me. I start to walk backwards, as I try to avoid him reaching me. There is a horrid smug smile on his face.

"You. Your the one who was staring at me today. I knew you must have discovered my secret. You can't tell anyone or else," he says while suddenly swiftly moving next to my ear then continuing in a whisper, "or else you'll possibly be in huge trouble. If you know what I mean. This shall be our secret, not even my closest friends know about this. We shall discuss this in private tomorrow. Remember not to tell a soul." he says while walking home.

I just nod and agree not to tell anyone and walk home. What am I going to do? I am the only one who knows about this fatal secret. What will happen if someone else dies, and it is all my fault? Ugh, why does all the strange things have to happen to me? Why do I always attract trouble? Is it that I was destined to find out in the first place? What if he bites me. All of these questions won't stop going inside of my head. I want all of them to get out! It's driving me insane! What am I going to do?

The end of this chapter so far. I know this may be similar to my other story, forever mine. But it is different in several ways. You will see ;). Anyways I will update as soon as I can! Thank you, and remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Kiss

**The story so far: **Tsukushi discovers that Tsukasa Domyoji, is a vampire. No one; not even his friends, know about this secret. Tsukasa said that if she tells anyone, there will be trouble. He said that the will discuss this topic the next day. That is what happened so far ^^.

Tsukushi walks home with a somber look on her face. She can't help but feel disgusted with herself. How can she let more people die, and she has to keep his secret? She hates that she is being selfish just to keep her own life, because she always thinks of others before herself often. But she knows she has to keep her promise, otherwise as he said "there will be trouble".

**The next day at school:**

Tsukushi walks drowsily inside of the school, from getting hardly any sleep, if anything. She spots Tsukasa awaiting her arrival, as she notices his smug smile on his face. 'Just her luck' she thought while approaching him cautiously. This is even despite the fact that she knows he wouldn't do anything bad in public, because then his secret would be revealed to his own misfortune. Will she really keep this hidden good enough?

**Tsukushi POV:**

He walks up to me and drags me onto the campus. Right as I am about to protest against this, I remember his true form as a vampire. With that, I allow him to do as he pleases.

"So you've figured out my secret eh? I have a idea. Since we obviously can't get enough privacy around here, why don't you come home with me after school and I will explain all you need to know." he says while smirking. "O-Okay." I say while hesitating. "Good then I will meet you outside of the school." he says while walking away.

**After School Normal POV:**

Tsukushi attends her normal classes, and goes through with the normal routine. School comes to an abrupt end and Tsukushi is dreading going to him. Though her fear is unbearable, she does as she promised, and meets him after school. He is waiting impatiently for her arrival. When she arrives he sneers with anger.

"You're late! Come faster next time." he warns her. "Sorry." I apologize while bowing. He just nods his head and grabs her hand and swiftly runs to his house entrance. Within a matter of seconds, they are already there. He gestures for her to go in, and then he will go in after her. Tsukushi resists going in for a second, but then decides she will.

"So, as you probably already know I am a vampire. I suck humans blood, and usually I end up killing them on accident. Of course I wouldn't purposely do such a horrible thing. The thing is, I can go to school when there is sunlight. There is no danger where I have to be unexposed to it. If I suck someone's blood and they survive, they won't turn into a vampire. They'll just become 'Mine'. Usually this only happens when a female is able to withstand my fangs. This has never happened. Since you know my secret perhaps I should at least try and see if you'll be the one for me. From the start you interested me, you would stare at my teeth and wouldn't quiver, but would just become curious to find out the secrets. Well now you know." he says while approaching Tsukushi. "Don't come any closer. I don't want to be tested to see if I am yours." she says while backing up, but before she could run or back away anymore, she was trapped within his arms.

He swiftly bit into her neck firmly. Her eyes widened at the pain, and horror; then they winced. Within minutes he stopped. "Wow, guess you are the one. Usually the person will be knocked out unconscious within one bite. Your blood is delicious." he says while licking his lips.

**Tsukushi POV:**

Supposedly I was the one meant for him. This is just perfect. Why am I a magnet to trouble? He leans down and kisses me on the forehead, causing me to wince from fear.

"You're now officially mine. For the image at school I will just say you're my girlfriend. I was going to tell my friends, but I still don't know how to put it to them. Also, now that I have found the one that is mine, I can only suck one human's blood. That is of course, yours. Tell me do you live with your family?" he says, then asks me. "No, they live in a fishing village. I am the only one living at home." I say truthfully. "Okay then, I will visit you everyday, because us vampires need to eat also. Another thing, don't wear that dreadful perfume. It is a weakness to vampires. Possibly it can be gaseous and kill us." he says while leaning down as if trying to kiss me.

"Wait. Don't." I plead. He ignores what I say and kisses me on the lips. My first kiss, with a vampire. How twisted is that? Very twisted. I can't believe a vampire kissed me. He continues to kiss me, which makes me very unsettled.

**A Few Hours Later:**

I awake from a bed that is obviously not mine. I try and remember what happened last, and remember that I went to Tsukasa's house. Thankfully, I am only in a guest bedroom. I yawn and walk out of the room to search for Tsukasa so I can go home. For some reason, I get scared of the dark, and there is a creepy feeling of this all. Gaining all of my courage, I don't turn back. But I feel the strange sensation that someone is definitely following me.

"AHHH!" I hear while I start screaming as someone grabs me from behind and starts chuckling. I turn to notice it is Tsukasa and give him a death glare.

Tee hee that was funny! Just kidding, but really o_o. Anyways, review. I will continue to update as soon as possible. This was a little bit longer than my usual chapters are. SO be happy! xD. Anyways bye.


	3. Chapter 3 Jealousy

The next day at school, I anxiously await for our "relationship" to become discovered. I know nothing will be the same once everyone finds out. This makes me really uneasy. What if some of the girls, his fan girls to be precise, get jealous and seek out revenge. I mean I know he wouldn't let them get away with something like that, but still. What will happen in the future? I don"t even think I like Tsukasa enough to become "his". I think I would have to say I like Rui Hanazawa more than him. But of course I can't allow him to find out about this. While I walk to school, I notice that Tsukasa is impatiently awaiting my arrival.

I walk up to him calmly, and tap him on the shoulder. He angrily looks back, but his facial expression soon softens. "Oh it's you. I thought you were one of those annoying fan girls of mine. They always are irritating, and try to sneak up on me." he says while grabbing me and walking towards the school. "Hey where are you dragging me?" I ask softly. "To my friends. I want to introduce you. That is, even though I've pointed you out since you interested me. I want to tell them you're my girlfriend." he says while smiling, and gesturing for me to hold his arm while walking in. Oh brother Tsukushi. Why does all the bad stuff get mixed in with my life?

"Hey, I'd like to introduce you guys to my girlfriend, Tsukushi Makino." He says while having a proud look on his face. "Ehh? Our little Tsukasa is finally growing up. We thought you would take all your time giving red cards and beating kids up! Well we want some evidence. We need a kiss!" Soujiro says while smirking.

Tsukasa nods in agreement, and kisses me in front of the whole cafeteria. Well it actually isn't considered the whole cafeteria, but everyone was glaring at me to begin with. So naturally, they'd all be watching. This making it be the whole cafeteria! Everyone of the girls swooned over how smooth Tsukasa was acting. Give me a break.

"Well I guess that proves it then. Wait a minute, the name sounds familiar. Is that the one that you found interesting?" Akira says while standing up from his chair with excitement. "Yeah." He mumbles while blushing. "Aw look, he's gone all shy on is!" Soujiro says while laughing, causing a big bump on his head from Tsukasa. "Hm, she is kind of cute! You'd better watch out, I might just steal her for myself!" Soujiro says flirtatiously. Tsukasa says nothing and gives him a deadly stare. Sometimes looks can be deadly.

Of course it takes our explaining to him that Soujiro is obviously kidding. Or at least I hope. Nevertheless, I go out to meet my friend, Rui Hanazawa.

"Hey Rui. How are you?" I say while sighing restlessly. "Good is there something wrong?" He asks me while tilting his head to the side. "I am now Tsukasa's girlfriend." I say in an irritated voice. "What?" He says while standing up astonished. "Yup, as of yesterday I became his girlfriend." I say in a pained voice. "Why'd you accept? You don't seem to like this at all." He says. "Because I kind of didn't have a choice. It is hard to explain" I say nervously.

The weird part is at one point while talking with Rui at the emergency staircase, I could have sworn I saw Tsukasa with an evil look on his face. I hope it was a hallucination. I hope he didn't actually hear the discussion I just recently had with Rui. I guess I will have to find out later. But in some way, I don't want to find out the truth. The truth can be so hurtful sometimes.

After school, I walk home with an expression that would normally be hard to determine. When I reach my house, I notice Tsukasa awaiting my arrival at the house.

"Oh, have you been waiting that long?" I ask while smiling. He has a demonic look on his face. It's quite frightening. "Why'd you meet Rui on the staircase?" he asks coldly. "Oh I met him a long time ago. We meet quite often. No particular reason, just to talk. It's not that big of a deal is it?" I ask questionably. "Yes it is. I forbid you to visit him again. What do you think of me hm? Do you really feel like you are forced to be with me? Is this all part of your act? What are you, are you going to become an actress!" he says while swiftly moving close to me, and gripping my chin in his hands. "Stop it hu-" I try to say, but being interrupted by him instead. "Do you think I care? I need your blood now, my darling." he says with a frightening smirk on his face. "N-No stop!" I plead.

"Never." he says coldly. He swiftly tilts my head to the side, causing me to wince in pain. Then he forcibly bites down hard on my flesh. I let out a small cry in pain and agony. He bites down again and repeatedly, as my screams grow louder the more he bites. He quickly leaves saying one thing only, "Remember what I told you, or I won't hesitate to kill you." He says evilly while walking away.

The end of this chapter for now. To lovesboysoverflowers: not really, I like twilight, but I am not obsessed. I am more obsessed with anime/manga. Most of all though, with boys over flowers.


	4. Chapter 4 Punishment

Note to all the readers: Thanks so much for reading this fanfiction!

The next day at school, there's no sign of Tsukasa around. Or at least not that I saw. It makes me uneasy to not go to Rui. But I decide that if he's not here, I am going to go anyways.

Tsukasa POV:

I haven't confronted her since yesterday. I have been hiding, and discreetly following her around. Later during lunch, I see that she visits Rui, despite what I told her.

Tsukushi POV:

"Hey Rui!" I say while waving. "Hey, what's up?" he asks me with a wry smile on his face. "Nothing much." I respond with a big grin on my face. "Oi, what happened to your neck? You have some massive bite marks going on there." he says while inching closer to me. "U-Uh it's nothing." I say while I hide it. But to my surprise, he removes my hand and gets a closer look at it.

This is too close for me. I want to push him away but I don't want to be rude. Part of me also likes this. "What did this to you?" he asks while returning to his normal spot. "I-I don't know. I haven't noticed it until you pointed it out. "Oh." is all he manages to say.

The rest of the day goes by swiftly. The classes are all interesting, and quite enjoyable to my surprise. When it comes time to go home, I dread meeting Tsukasa again. What if he was at school the whole time, but was hiding! No it couldn't be.

When I am right in front of my house, I see Tsukasa with that crazy glint in his eye just like yesterday. Right before I get the chance to greet him, he pins my arms to the wall.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" I ask with an irritated tone within my voice. "Payback. You didn't follow my orders! I told you to stay away!" he says while his grip tightens on my wrists.

He swiftly kisses me repeatedly while he roughly presses me against the wall. "Sto-" is all that manages to escape my lips as the kisses intensify. With that he stops abruptly and kisses down my neck. "N-No! No Please!" I plead while the tears block my vision.

He ignores my plea and stops at my neck. He again swiftly grabs my neck and pulls it violently to the side. "NO!" I scream while my tears are beginning to increase.

In a matter of seconds he intensively bites down into my flesh; a scream of agony escapes my lips. I notice him smirk, is this really just a joke to him! "No please, no more!" I say as I choke on my tears. Again there's no response as he continues.

He roughly bites down slowly, and painfully inside of my skin. A huge scream escapes my lips. I have never been afraid of a man as much as I am of him to this moment. I am in so much fear, my body is trembling as I am whimpering, and more likely to be known as begging him, to stop. I beg him, but he just won't reconsider! Am I already dead as I know it? But I know I shall never give up. It's not like my personality at all!

Tsukasa continues to feast upon my flesh which has several bruises and bite marks. He suddenly gets up to leave until he and I are looking directly into him, himself. Rui Hanazawa is standing right in front of the both of us. He can clearly understand that which is going on.


	5. Chapter 5 An Abrupt Explanation

**Note to the Readers: Thank you all so much for your support. I just wanted to say that for the last chapter, I had a dream of it. The frightening part was that I was Tsukushi. XD Ugh this happens too often. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Tsukushi POV:**

"_**W-What's going on here. I visited to figure out why you've been acting so weird. W-What are you Tsukasa?" **_Rui says angrily while containing a confused expression on his face. **"What do you think has been going on. Just take a wild guess. And no, I am not barney.**" [A/N: ROFL.] My mouth is still wide open, but I am not able to explain. I suppose I am in too much shock to even move. I am afraid that if I interfere, there will be consequences. Who knows how severe those will be.

"Vampire? Wait no, if you're a vampire, then why are you in the sunlight?" Rui says while scratching his head while in the process of deep thinking. **"Yes I am a vampire. I am a vampire who is able to go in the sunlight. We still feast on the flesh and blood of humans. I made Tsukushi mine, because she figured out my secret. This way, I can withdraw her blood, for my own pleasure. She can't do anything about it because she knows the consequences. Since I made her mine, I can't drink/eat the blood of anyone else. That is the reason why she said that she went out with me. She technically had no choice." **he said while he still had that crazed look in his eyes.

"Tsukushi? You're alright with all of this? Wait no you're not. You told me that you had no choice but to go out with him. If you said it in that manner, than of course you wouldn't like this. Why didn't you tell us?" he asks me while narrowing his eyes towards my direction. Standing there like a helpless animal, I attempt to speak but end up unable to find the words to describe why. "It's because she did as she was told, and spoke to no one of my secret. You better not either Rui. Don't tell the others until I am good and ready to speak. Otherwise there will be chaos, and all of them will be asking a billion questions at a time. I will tell the two of you ahead of time." he says while dazing off as if trying to continue to find the words to describe the situation. **"Then why'd you be so violent with her and say **_**"I am going to make you pay!"**_**?" **he asks with suspicion. "That will remain a mystery for some time now." he says while making a solemn face, then vanishing quickly back to his place, I imagine.

Meanwhile, I am just standing there cowering like an idiot. Why on Earth can't I bring myself to say something? Maybe it is the fear of him striving to imprint his anger within my skin. Literally. Even though he already imprinted his anger perfectly enough to me, it is never enough for everyone. He was about to change his mind and continue what he was doing I assume, but then Rui came. Rui is still here standing in front of me with a look of sympathy in his marble blue eyes.

"_You poor thing. Look what he did to you. I know he was angry, and I am not sure why. But that doesn't matter, he should never do something like this to you Tsukushi." _he says after he walks over to me and whispers in my ears. It's as if he thinks Tsukasa is still here. Even so, I wouldn't be shocked if he was. _**"Even if I said it doesn't matter the reason, I want to know why. Why would he get so angry with you." **_he whispers a little bit louder than before.

I just stay there unable to speak, and thinking there won't be enough time to explain. "I-I can't tell you. It's too personal. It'd also be too difficult for me to explain. Sorry. Anyway, I better get back to my house, so I will see you around." I say while the tears begin to slowly fall from my eyes as I turn around to leave. "Wait." he says while grabbing my arm. "What?" I ask him puzzled. "Tell me. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Why did you say see you around instead of see you tomorrow? Usually you visit me everyday. I like that too, it'd get weird without you around, because I got used to your presence lingering around the staircase. Is there something going on to make you angry at me Tsukushi?" he asks with a shockingly puzzled look. "I really got to go now. See you later!" I yell while running off.

The end of this chapter for now. Hope you enjoyed, and I will update as soon as I can! Thanks so much everyone!


End file.
